


What's Your Flava

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC surprises Lance with flavored condoms and lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Flava

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the [100 Ways](http://www.hazyphase.net/missedopportunities/100wayschallenge.html) challenge. Thanks to _inbetween_ and between_names for all the help! [Originally published April 2004](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/210510.html).

Lance sat in front of his laptop, working on some papers for FreeLance. Chris had asked him if he wanted to go clubbing with the guys, but he had already put off his work for too long and wasn't really in the mood to party anyway, so he had declined. He was going through a contract he was supposed to send back in the morning, when JC came into the hotel room and dumped a big brown paper bag on the bed.

Lance turned in his swivel chair. "Aren't you out clubbing?"

"Nah. I have more entertaining plans for tonight."

"More entertaining than clubbing? Like what?"

JC didn't answer, but instead turned the paper bag upside down and a whole slew of different colored condoms fell on the bed. Lance raised an eyebrow and picked up one of the condoms that had a penis with a happy face on the cover. "Condoms?"

"Yeah!" JC grinned widely. "And not just any condoms - flavored ones!"

Lance glanced at the package in his hand. "Passion fruit?"

"I know! Isn't it awesome?" JC rummaged through the pile, pulled out a few packages and waved them in front of Lance's face. "I found this little shop just around the corner! I also have cherry, strawberry, mint, and a dozen other flavors. And look at this," JC pulled out a brightly colored bottle with _chocolate dream_ and _sugar free_ written on the cover from a bag Lance hadn't noticed before, "they even had flavored lube."

Lance blinked. In his book, flavored lube and condoms weren't exotic enough to justify this level of excitement, but the utter delight in JC's eyes made him reconsider a snarky reply. "Uh, that's great, JC," he muttered instead.

"It is, isn't it?" JC nodded enthusiastically as he opened the bottle and squeezed a little blob of lube on his finger. Lance tried to stop thinking about what he could do to JC with the lube and the condoms, which wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"Hmm... tastes interesting. Like a very oily and artificial chocolate sauce." JC pointed his finger in Lance's face. "Wanna try?"

Lance looked at JC's finger and the lube running all over it. Of course he wanted to do it. What would be better than to lick chocolate flavored lube off of JC's finger? "Um, no thanks."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Lance wasn't sure at all.

JC closed the bottle and put it on the night table. He wiped off the remnants of the lube on the bedspread. He stepped around Lance and leaned forward. "Okay then. If you are really sure about it..." he whispered right into Lance's ear, running his hand lightly over Lance's arm.

Lance's arm tingled where JC had touched him. He shivered and closed his eyes briefly, then took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. JC was so close, doing nothing at all, but even that was too much. He had goose bumps all over his body ... and then JC caressed his neck. It was just a soft touch, nothing more than a brief brush of JC's hand against his skin, but Lance had to bite back a groan.

Lance swallowed. "Uh, JC. What are you doing?"

"Nothing," JC said, his warm breath tickling Lance's ear. "What do you want me to do?"

"Uh...," was all that came out of Lance's mouth. He felt the blood rush into his face and was sure JC could hear his frantic heartbeat.

"Do you want me to do this?" Lance jumped when JC licked over his earlobe. "Or maybe this?" JC started to nibble on the skin right below his ear.

"You like this, don't you?

Lance nodded. He was just so damn easy. And how had it gotten so far anyway? One minute he was working on his computer and now he was being seduced by JC. When had he fallen asleep and woken up in Wonderland? Why was this happening now? Not that he really cared for explanations right at the moment with JC's mouth on his throat.

He leaned back in his chair, just a tiny bit closer to JC's exploring tongue. JC chuckled and all of a sudden the sensations were gone. For a second Lance thought that he had only imagined everything, which wouldn't be the first time, but then JC turned his chair around.

They were facing each other with JC standing between Lance's legs. JC grinned widely as he sank down to his knees, grasping Lance's thighs, stroking his hands up and down their length. Lance licked his lips.

JC tugged on the hem of Lance's t-shirt, slipping his hand underneath the fabric. Lance gasped as JC's fingers touched his skin. JC always had cold hands.

"Nice," JC mumbled appreciatively. Lance followed the movement of JC's fingers with his eyes as they brushed over his stomach. His skin prickled and the arousal spread through his body, centering in his crotch.

JC pushed the t-shirt further up. "Take it off."

Lance didn't have to be told twice. He pulled off the t-shirt and threw it on the ground, not caring at all where it landed.

"That's so much better, isn't it?" JC smiled at Lance and this was probably one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. JC kneeling in front of him, looking up at him with those incredible blue eyes was like a dream come true.

Lance nodded vigorously. "Yes," he croaked. His throat felt raw as if he had talked for days without a break.

JC sucked on his finger and Lance gasped. With this simple action he was hard as a rock, well, harder than before, and JC hadn't even really done anything yet! JC grazed his wet fingertip over Lance's nipple. It hardened immediately and JC continued to rub over it, teasing. JC's tongue darted out, licking over the other nipple once.

"Fuck." Lance was seeing black dots in front of his eyes and his erection strained against the fabric of his pants.

JC snickered. "Not yet."

Lance hissed as JC scraped his teeth over his nipple and then crept upwards, running his tongue over Lance's collarbone. JC started to suck on his throat, biting down and then licking over it to soothe the sting. Lance's knuckles were going white as he held onto the arms of the chair for dear life.

He felt like drowning. His senses were heightened, bleeding into each other and flowing around him like water. Lance opened his mouth, but somewhere along the way he had lost all ability to form a coherent sentence and all that came out was "JC!"

"What?" JC asked innocently, running his palm over Lance's crotch. Lance almost slid off the chair.

Tugging on Lance's hands, JC laughed and pulled him upright. Lance stood on wobbly legs and if it hadn't been for JC's arms on his hips, he would have fallen on his ass, making an even bigger fool out of himself.

"Come on," JC whispered, still attached to Lance's throat, nibbling and kissing and making Lance's knees even weaker. He steered Lance backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back on the bed on top of all the condoms. He wiggled a bit to find a more comfortable position, pushing most of the packages off the bed.

JC sat down next to him, running his hands over Lance's chest down to the waistband of his pants. Lance had his eyes closed, panting, just feeling as JC opened one button after the other, licking the exposed skin. JC slipped his hand into the pants and Lance groaned.

He lifted his hips, urging JC to do _something_. He was so close and luckily JC got the hint and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. Lance kicked his legs and with a little help from JC managed to get rid of the offending material.

Lance felt a bit weird, lying there all naked with a hard-on, being watched by a fully clothed JC. It was also damn hot. He reached up and brushed his fingers against JC's cheek The skin was hot to his touch and he could feel the stubble beneath his fingertips. JC smiled at him, leaning into the touch. In a way this simple gesture seemed more intimate than JC's hand down his pants.

But then the moment was over and JC's smile turned into something more feral. Lance shuddered, excitement running through is body. If possible the flash of lust in JC's eyes turned him on even more. He lowered his arm again, but before he could touch his cock JC grabbed his hand.

"Don't." JC's voice sounded raw.

JC picked up a condom from somewhere next to Lance's arm and opened the package with his teeth. He positioned the condom and unrolled it very slowly. Lance groaned, his toes curling, and JC just chuckled, dragging it out even more.

Lance almost swallowed his tongue, gripping the sheets in his hands. JC licked the underside of his cock with just enough pressure to make it feel good, but Lance needed more. Just a tiny little bit more, he was so close.

And then JC deep throated him, humming around his dick, flicking his tongue over the head. Time seemed to stop. The sensations ran together and Lance was feeling them all the way down to his toes and up again, seeing colors explode behind his closed eyelids. He was barely aware of burying his hands in JC's hair, guiding his movements.

The faint smell of chocolate hung in the air and Lance's mind flashed to the bottle of lube sitting on the night table. Before he had time to wonder when JC had taken the bottle something was lightly touching over his asshole, teasing and just slipping past the entrance.

So good. So damn good. Just a tiny bit more.

Lance pushed up into JC's mouth, pumping in and out. JC's tongue was all over his dick and the fingers in his ass hit _that_ spot, right there, and he was flying high. He felt his balls tighten, his grip tightened on JC's head, and then he was coming, crying out that could have been anything from a groan to JC's name.

When Lance opened his eyes the next time sheets were draped over his naked body and JC was lying next to him, watching him, a lazy smile on his lips. Lance blinked. His brain felt like it was wrapped in cotton. He opened his mouth to say something, but JC put his finger against his lips.

"Shhhh." JC inched closer, sweeping his tongue over Lance's lips. Lance almost laughed at the irony of it. JC had just expertly sucked him off, but this was the closest thing to a kiss since all of this, whatever this was, started.

"You know what?" JC whispered.

"What?"

JC put his arms around Lance's neck, kissing him. "You taste a lot better than the banana flavored condom."

Lance cracked up, laughing into JC's mouth.

***  


  
Feedback of any kind is very welcome!


End file.
